herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lu-La
Lu-La is the main tritagonist from the 2019 Aardman Movie called A Shaun The Sheep Movie: Farmageddon. She is voiced by Amalia Vitale. Appearance She is a cute blue, purple and pink alien. Personality History In the town of Mossingham, Farmer John and his dog Bingo discover the landing of a UFO and flee from the alien who comes out of it. Shaun discovers pizza crusts and encounters Lu-La, an impish alien from To-Pa with extraterrestrial powers. When Shaun introduces her to the flock, she causes mischief with a combine harvester, damaging it while transforming a field behind the farm house into unintentional crop circles. Lu-La and Shaun track down the UFO, which is revealed to have been made invisible earlier. The pair try to get the UFO started but are unable to. Trying to recall how to start the spaceship and Shaun's query on a picture of her family, Lu-La transmits her memories to Shaun, revealing that she is actually a child and accidentally launched her parents' spaceship while playing on it. They also realise they need an egg-shaped sphere device to activate it. M.A.D arrives and captures the spaceship and take it to their headquarters. At the base, Shaun and Lu-La slip out and manage to retrieve the device, while the others are distracted by Bitzer who has been following Shaun and is mistaken as the alien due to an alien-based suit used to promote "Farmageddon". Shaun and Lu-La restart the ship and manage to escape with Bitzer and head to To-Pa; en route, Shaun ignores Bitzer instructions not to touch anything on the ship, causing them to crash back to Earth. Seeing the UFO destroyed Lu-La is left broken hearted. Feeling remorse for what he had done, Shaun tries to find another way to get Lu-La home; he then discovers that the device can be used to contact Lu-La's parents back on her planet, but requires a signal at a greater height. Shaun decides that he and Lu-La attempt to reach the top of the Farmer's "Farmageddon" theme park signboard to be able to make contact. With the help of the flock and Bitzer, Shaun and Lu-La climb the sign while the Farmer launches a show at the theme park. Red chases Shaun and Lu-La up the signboard using a robotic device. Delaying her from capturing the alien and eventually pushing her down, Shaun manages to send a distress message, but Lu-La is captured. Her parents—Ub-Do and Me-Ma—arrive in time and reunite with their daughter. Red eventually welcomes the aliens, knowing they are aliens she saw as a child, starting her projects with M.A.D.. Shaun, Bitzer and the flock bid the aliens farewell. Whilst on their way back to To-Pa, the aliens discover the Farmer on their UFO, prompting them to take him back to Earth. Gallery Shaun and Lu-La.jpg Shaun, Lu-La and Gangs.png Trivia *Lu-La is the First Aardman Protagonist to be an Alien. Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Successful Category:Kids